Alltid & Mai
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Lucas komt op een nieuwe school, en word snel bevriend met Lovino . Waar hij misschien gevoelens krijg voor hem .


**Story Titel ! : Alltid & Mai**

**Koppels : NorwayxSItaly**

**Waar gaat het over : Lucas komt op een nieuwe school, en word snel bevriend met Lovino . Waar hij misschien gevoelens krijg voor hem .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama, Angst & Yaoi**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Nicolas Lucas Johansen voelde alsof zijn leven, totaal verranderde na zijn 16 verjaardag . Hij wist niet dat u wereld letterlijk verranderde na u _sweet 16_, het waren maar films maar misschien ook geheime waarschuwingen voor de gene die 16 werd .

Wel Nicolas heeft het te laat gezien .

" Ik heb genoeg van jou ! " Riep zijn vader tegen Nicolas's moeder, die terug schreeuwen was en met borden was gooien ." Ik wou dat ik nooit met jou was getrouwd ."

" Hou je mond ! "

Nicolas kwam juist terug van een bezoek naar zijn vriend Mathias, toen hij thuis kwam en de ruzie van zijn ouders voor zijn ogen ziet . Hij snapte niet wat er aan de hand was, maar zag zijn buren buiten staan . Met zijn jong broertje naast hem ." Meneer Wang . " Groete Nicolas hem als hij dichter bij kwam, blijkbaar was Grabriel bij zijn vriend Kaoru . Toen zijn ouders besliste grote ruzie te maken ." We horen het tot buiten, niemand durft naar binnen te gaan . En broertje wilt ook niet naar huis ."

" Ik begrijp het ." Was Nicolas antwoord ." Nicolas .." De oudere man ging voor hem staan, en keek bezorgt hem toe ." Hoe lang is dit bezig ? Hebben ze eerder ruzie gemaakt ."

" Ik zie dit ook voor de eerste keer, ik weet wel dat ze elkaar vermijden ..." Misschien gaan ze uit elkaar ? Of is het iets anders, hij weet dat zijn moeder van de jaloerse kant is . Sinds zijn vader een groot flirter is, maar hij hield zijn handen thuis altijd .

" Ik denk dat de politie hier zo is ."

Nicolas zeide niks en ging bij zijn broertje staan, die huilen was terwijl hij Meneer Wang's hand vast hield .

Nicolas keek machteloos toe als hij de politie wagen zag .

( Later )

Nicolas zat in zijn kamer, zijn spullen in te pakken . Na 3 dagen was zijn moeder al vertrokken, naar Sweden samen met haar nieuwe vent en zijn zoon . Nicolas heeft nooit gedacht dat zijn moeder, iets had voor Berwald's vader . Nicolas vond hem niet echt leuk, en was beetje bang voor hem ook al gaf hij het niet graag toe ." Hey man hoe is het ! " Riep Mathias als hij de kamer binnen kwam gelopen ." Je ziet het toch stommerik ."

" Ja ja ik zie het, je gaat me verlaten ! " Jammerde Mathias als hij tranen van zijn ogen wreef . " Terwijl jij lekker gaat studeren in Japan, zit ik hier heel alleen maar goed dat Grabriel hier blijft . Hij is helemaal lijk jou ..

" Helemaal niet waar en trouwens terwijl ik in Japan zit, gaat mijn familie verhuizen . "

Nou dat brak het ijs, als Mathias geschokken terug naar huis ging . Nicolas had hem verteld dat zijn vader en broer terug naar ijsland gingen . En Nicolas zou hem na zijn schooljaren in Japan, naar hun toe trekken om ook daar te gaan wonen . Nicolas had nooit zo een probleemachtige gezicht gezien op zijn jeugdvriend . En voelde zijn borstkast klein worden, voor zijn hart die zich ongemakkelijk voelde .

" Bel je me dan nog, hou je nog contact met mij ? " Was het laats wat Mathias vroeg, als hij terug naar huis ging ." Ja ." Dat was alles wat Nicolas zeide en niet meer zijn vriend heeft gezien . " Hou je goed ! " Riep zijn vader als hij aan het vliegveld staat met Grabriel, die naast zijn vader stond ." Vader zijn de papieren klaar ?" Vroeg Nicolas nog voor dat hij weg ging ." Welke ? "

" Voor mij naam vader, zo dat ik huidig Lucas Bondevink kan genoemd worden ."

" Ja .. Maar weet je zeker zoon ? Dat je mijn moeders familie naam wilt hebben, en Lucas kan je nog steeds ."

" Ik vind de naam Nicolas niet leuk vader ." Nicolas besloot dat hij beter op zijn taal kan letten, zijn vader weet niet hoe erg hij de naam Nicolas vind . Alleen Grabriel en Mathias weten dat ." Is goed is goed wel hou je goed ."

" Jullie ook en wees voorzichtig ." En hij was weg .

Hij zat al 3 uur lang in het vliegtuig, en heeft nog eens 2 uur lang in de bus gezeten . Tot dat hij eindelijk aan zijn nieuwe appartement aankwam, het was klein maar voor hem was het perfect . Sinds hij nooit hecht aan zijn spullen, alleen zijn spreuk boeken die hij leest als een hobby . Heeft hij meegenomen en zitten alleemaal in een doos, op hem te wachten tot dat hij ze uit pakt ." Veee zijt jij de nieuwe buurjongen ? " Nicolas keek achter zich en werd begroet door een glimlachte gezicht, die straalt van gelukkigheid en zonneschijn .

_Wie is hij ? _

Naast hem zit juist een tegenovergestelde, een kwaad gezicht die op elk moment kan uitbarsten als je iets verkeerds zegt ." Veee Ik ben Feliciano Vargas, en Senor Grumpy hier is mijn broer Lov .."

" Romano ... Bastard ." Zijn kwaad gezicht werd beetje rood, en met zijn ogen keek hij zijn broer kwaad aan . Nicolas merkte iets aan zijn ogen, iets verschillend .

" Wat nou bastard ." Zeide Romano boos als hij dan naar Nicolas keek ." Niks je ogen zijn .."

" Heb je er een probleem mee ."

" Neen het is niet elke dag, dat je iemand ziet met Heterochromie ."

" Shut up bastard ! " Zijn wangen werden roder, en draaide zich om en rende weg ." Veee sorry van mijn fratello maar hij is erg aardig, wel zie je nog eens ... Huh wat is jou naam ."

" Lucas Bondevink ."

" Okay ! " En de glimlachte jongen was al weg, Nicolas heeft een gevoel dat het niet het laats is . Dat hij de twee broers ziet .

* * *

**Ja Romano's ogen zijn bruin en groen ( links bruin, groen rechts ) . **

**Bondevink noemt de grootmoeder van Nicolas aan zijn vader's kant, en Lucas is zijn tweede naam . Grabriel komt later in de chapter's, samen met Mathias . **

**Romano vind zijn naam Lovino ook niet fijn, maar hij heeft een reden die je later in de chapters ziet .**

**Ik weet random koppel NorwayxSItaly, maar ik hoop dat je er van geniet ! **

**Ps. Alltid betekent Forever ( altijd ) en Mai betekent Ever ( vooreeuwig )**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
